Perhaps angels have no names, only beautiful faces
by Ray T. Akaru
Summary: [SasuNaru]When Naruto leaves Russia for college only to find out his home has been envaided by none other than Sasuke what is a blond to do? How will they cope? And what is this hobby that they seem to have in common? sorry for shitty summary Read,Review!
1. The Move!

_In the midst of life one must wonder if one has what it takes to move on..._

_Dedicated to Vanity-Sama_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...Though if I did...there would be a lot of boy x boy smexiness in the show. **

**Warnings (I wasnt going to put them -smirks-): Lets see...I suppose rated M for language and Boy x Boy sex!! XD cant live with out that shit!! And you will see a few different sides of Naruto and Sasuke but I will indeed attempt to keep them very close to how they would act in the Manga/Anime. Other than that there is some scene's where its more gore than anything. No, no self mutilation. Well...maybe just a little. I sooo want to make Gaara an emo kid Xx but some of you might kill me. So we'll just have to see. Since I'm just going along with all this.**

**A/N: Alright a few things I would enjoy to adress. My spell checker is gay and is broken so deal with it IF I spell something wrong or forget to capitialize. But nomrally I re-read all of my things so that shouldnt be the problem. More along the lines of spelling is the problem. Also... this is the first time I have ever..and I litterally mean ever BEGAN and prepared to FINISH a story. Because you know all the faithful reviewers I will get -stares at you dead in the eyes- Will make me want to finish said story. Two I have never let anyone read a story I have written if I had finished it. I would burn it or throw it away. Now you all get to see what its like for me to finish it. And if there are time gaps between when I update the chapters it is indeed because I am lazy and probably dont feel up to updating. Unless I get lots of reivews. Flaming is allowed I welcome it with open arms but nothing about me being a guy and writing this please. I dont feel like reading that. Stick to flaming the story. Other than that I want to let you have fun and read and not bother having to read this again. So onto the story!**

**Chapter one:****The Move!**

On an unimportant night stand sat an unimportant alarm clock. Its silver sides dull just like the room. No sun was gracing the room with its warmth or light. And the only sound was the almost annoying tick of the clocks arms moving. Then on que the clock began to scream for the apartment tendent to awake to the horrible cold that awaited him out side.

And just like every morning a tan hand slipped out from under a thick blue comforter pushing the button on the top of it so it would stop the loud sound. Then the tan hand slithered back under the blankets.

Light groans and curses were emitted before the boy stood, the blanket then pooling onto the floor like ocean waves onto a beach. He sighed and looked back out his window wishing the sky was bright with the sun's ray's so it would warm the earth.

Alas it wasn't, snow was falling and the sky was a deep gray. He moved his toes against his sand colored carpet a small smile gracing his lips. His hands then went to the drawer in the small stand next to his bed pulling out a small white picture frame with a faded photo inside.

Smiling for a moment while looking at it, he then set it back inside the drawer and closed it.

"Joy...another day of nothing but pointless shit getting done for my big move..." Sighing the boy walked out to the living room finding most of his stuff packed, and ready to go, in boxes and suitcases.

His bright blue eyes scanned over everything once more but slowly. He then put his arms behind his head while thinking. After deciding he was done checking everything his feet carried him down the hall until he turned into his yellow bathroom. Blue eyes fell on the marble shower to his left and he smiled again, awaiting the hot water that would soon run down his sore and aching body.

Slowly he pulled off his tank top and then his boxers. Shutting his bathroom door. Yanking a towel out of the small cubby he had near his shower, he stood there for a moment. Reaching inside of his shower he set it at the right tempurature.

After placing the red towel on his closed toilet lid he slipped into the hot steaming shower and sighed when the heated water hit his skin. He looked around his shower and spotted his bottle of green apple shampoo.

When he poured it into his hand he smirked and began to wash his sun shine blond locks of hair. He then moved and grabbed the bottle of Shea and Cocoa butter body wash his best friend Ino had given him saying that it would make his skin soft and touchable. Smiling to himself he lathered his body and watched as the small splashes of water washed some of it away.

After figuring the soap and been on his body long enough along with the shampoo in his hair he shut his eyes inhailing deeply. As he stepped under the water it slowly washed the suds of soap onto his face then down his body slowly letting it fall to the floor and become nothing but washed away dirt. The water was then shut off.

He opened the curtain to his shower, steam rolling out and giving the effect that he was standing on a cloud. His tan arm then reached for his towel. Just as he gripped it his phone began to ring. Cursing loudly he pulled the soft piece of fabric around his waist and ran out into his kitchen, slipping on the cold tile floor. When he slammed into the coutner he picked up the phone answering it.

"Hello?...Hey Kakashi...Nine tonight?...Yea I'll be ready by then...Wait Iruka's going to be there?...Alright I get it already..." He laughed lightly as the man on the other end continued. "Yup, see you then Kakashi." With that he put his phone back and looked down at the puddle beneith him.

Sighing softly he dropped his towel and walked back to his bedroom. After placing on a pair of loose silk boxers he heard a knock on his door. _'Jesus fucking Christ who is it now...' _Was all that ran through his mind as he made his way to the front door of his apartment.

When he opened the door he smiled to see his friend Ino standing there holding a small red bag in her arms. "Ino...I told you I didn't need anything...really." Moving to the side so she could come in she smiled to him happily before speaking.

"Now...being the best friend that you are. I don't care if you tell me over and over that you don't need anything from me. I'm going to get it for you anyway and you know it. Plus you're going away for a long time right? So why not give you something to remember me by."

Smiling to him more than she had been before she shoved the bag into his arms. "Open it..."

He nodded. His fingers slowly opened the bag and pulled out the soft tissue paper. A smile appeared on his stoic face and he pulled the black soccer jersey out. Looking over it he noticed that on the front was the Japanese flag. When he turned it around he about laughed when he saw the number one with his last name above it.

Looking to her he put the shirt on the table carefully then pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Ino...this means a lot to me."

She hugged him back and laughed lightly. "I'm glad you like it...why dont you wear it today?"

She smirked to him tracing his muscles with her thin fingers. Both blondes looked into blue eyes for a moment. Yet her much duller ones shined a lot more than his did for some odd reason.

"You dont want to go?" She kept staring up into his eyes as their smiles slipped away from them.

Taking a deep and heavy breath he began slowly and softly. "I...really like it here. Dispite the horribly cold weather...and the fact that I'm really not accepted here...I like it...and I dont want to be away from you...I'll miss you...miss my home...this stupid college I'm attending..."

He stopped once she put her finger on his lips laughing gently.

"Didn't I tell you that in three years I'm moving back to Japan silly?" He nodded to her.

"Then dont think to much on it alright? Plus Japan is better for you than Russia! Its too cold here for your tan skin." Looking down at her and smiling he laughed a brighter smile appearing on his face. "Thats the boy I grew up knowing!"

With that he hugged her tighter then backed up nodding some. "Your right, why would a tan guy like me be here in a cold place with no sun?"

Laughing he pulled the shirt on over his small frame it fitting perfectly. "Now I just need to find a pair of pants to wear..."

Walking to his bedroom Ino followed knowing that ment that he wanted help deciding what to wear. Sometimes she swore he was just like a girl. When she entered his room she noted to herself that she had to help him pack all of his clothes and personal belongings in there so they could move the rest of the boxes out into the bare living room.

"So Ino...light blue jeans...or dark blue?" He pulled both pairs out.

The light blue ones were slighty ripped and hug loosely on his slender hips when he wore them. She pointed to them liking them much more than the tight dark blue ones. He nodded slipping them on.

He then looked around. "Time to get to work..." With that they both clasped their hands together and started throwing things that were to keep and to throw out.

Three hours later a very tired Ino sat on the floor her back against the cool wall of the aprartment. "You know...you really have a lot of shit..."

Smiling the boy looked up to her and laughed. His head rested on his arms as he laid there on his floor. The room was blank and nothing was in it but his bed and love seat. Everthing else was out in the living room and kitchen. "Atleast we got everything..."

He nodded in agreement glad it was all over. Ino's eyes then traveled over to her watch and she sighed hoisting herself up. "I have to go home and help my mom shop and cook dinner...I'll get a call from you when you arrive in Japan correct?"

Smiling he stood up and dusted his pants off. "Of course you'll get a call from me. It might not be on my cell phone but Kakashi's...so if the number seems weird just answer it okay?"

Ino nodded to him and then hugged him again. Running down his hall then out his door she shut it quietly. Hearing the soft click sent his mind reeling about how much he would miss his friends and this place he called home for so long.

"Well dad...looks like I did it after all..." Smiling to himself he pulled on a pair of socks then his shoes. Looking around the room one more time he walked out shutting the door. He walked past the spare bedroom and shut that door along with the bathroom one. Stopping in the kitchen he looked at the table he was leaving behind. Then to his living room where his sofa and two other love seats were to be left for the family moving in a week from that day. He then sat down at the kitchen table watching the clock as it ticked the minutes away until nine o'clock that night.

Only twenty minutes had passed until he was bored out of his mind. Then to save him from the quiet boredum he had pushed himself into his phone rang loudly. Smiling he picked it up. "Hey Kakashi...you're outside right now?...Yea come up the door's open...so me you and Iruka are gonna be moving the stuff into the...oh the movers are here as well...What!?! We're taking a personal jet!?!"

With that the phone on the other end was hung up as laughter could be heard coming up the stairs. Smiling and jumping up from his position he ran to his adopted father jumping on the man.

"Kakashi!" Behind the said man was a shorter man, a scar going from cheek to cheek. Kakashi swung the boy around in circles before letting him down and patting his head.

"Now...the movers will be up in a few moments do you understand that? So be polite while me and Iruka tell them where to put things and such. Also we have a driver that will be driving your car to the airport so we can have it shipped over to Japan with in the next week alright? Until then you can use Iruka's car."

Smiling he looked back at the brown haired man. "Right love?" So called man glared at Kakashi then nodded giving in to all the pressure.

The boy looked both men over, having not seen them for two years. And even though two years doesnt seem long, they tend to change people. His eyes roamed over Kakashi first. The man's hair was still silver and shiny as ever, it hung loosely around his pale face. His right eye was still a dull blue and his left a burning crimson. The scar over his red eye had healed more fading into his skin. His shoulders were still broad and from his nose to his neck went a silk face cover.

Why the man wore it no one had yet to figure out. Then there was Iruka. He had sholder length brown hair, and it was down today most likely Kakashi's doing. His scar though didnt fade and looked perfect on his fair skin. His big chocolate eyes were as sweet looking as ever and his build was still very girly.

Happy that his adopted parents hadn't changed he laughed loudly causing the moves that had come in to stare at him oldy and Kakashi to chuckle while Iruka just kept ordering people around. He was always the get things done here and now type of person anyway.

"Kakashi...have you two gotten you know..." The boy blushed while looking up to the older man. Kakashi nodded to him smiling then pulling his hand up to show the gold and sliver band on his finger. "C-congrats!" He smiled to his adopted father and hugged him. "How long?"

Kakashi smiled and looked down at the ring for a moment. "We tried to call but...you would never answer I guess you were out practicing a lot. And we didnt bother to leave a message but...besides all that, only two months ago." Smiling the man looked over at his lover who was laughing happily and helping move boxes to certain area's to be taken down.

The blond smiled happily thankful that they could finally be happy, and maybe he would be too once he found his true love. But little did he know he was going to find it in one of the oddest places yet.

**A/N: AUGH!!! Finally!! Chapter one! Yay! Actually this one is more or less boring because I am going to put chapter two up with it. Its supposed to get you filled in on where he's going and all. And to answer your question. NO! This FanFic has nothing to do with Angels with WINGS!! Its more or less the moral that implys the Angel like things. You'll see my point in later chapters. So yes have fun. Read the next Chapter and remember R&R so I keep on writing.**


	2. Home Sweet Hell?

_Take a seat and suck it up, this is life not a carnival ride_

**Disclaimer:****Still...I dont own my godly Naruto or the girly, yet still hot, Sasuke.**

**Warnings:****GOD DAMMIT READ IT FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**A/N: Okay sooo, as you all very well know. This story is dedicated to Vanity-Sama. And so will the next one. And I dont know who the rest will be dedicated too. But I still insist you keep Reviewing. Cause I posted this one and chapter one at the same time so I cant say that I love them yet. I probably wont even really get any. On the account of well, I dont expect to. But I still believe you should. This isnt a one shot after all. -Laughs- I'm listening to Guilty Concious by Eminem. XD the part about the 15yr old girl makes me laugh. It may be sick, but I have a sick sense of humor. And as I say all the time. R&R! Aurevior!**

**Chapter Two: Home Sweet...Hell?**

Blue eyes looked up at the white steps of the plane. He slowly walked foward boarding it, his breath slow and posture sad. Kakashi and Iruka were below putting his stuff into the cargo space on the bottom of the small plane. As he reached the top of the steps he looked around the small cabin area and smiled. It was tan and comforting to him, just like his home was.

Ever so slowly he walked down the iles letting his hands brush against the arm rests of the seats feeling the smooth fabric on them. His eyes then fell upon a seat with someone sitting in it. Black hair was present and giggles were coming from the side of them. Turning to ask Kakashi about it, he bumped into said man. And pointed questioningly. "Who..?"

The mans eyes traveled to the seat and he laughed lightly. "That is Hinata-chan and my adopted son Krystofer(1)."

Kakashi smiled down at the blond's puzzled gaze. "Since I couldnt adopt you and keep you close...Iruka and I deicided to adopt a child of our own. He's from Germany and looks slightly like you."

Just as the blond was going to look into the seat the child jumped out and onto Kakashi.

"Father!" The boy had light brown hair and pale blue eyes with fair skin.

"Krys this is the boy I've told you about." Kakashi held the small boy in the air so he could look to his new blond friend. "Now...Krys you sit with Hinata-chan and let him sleep before you pounce on him okay?"

The boy nodded slowly and sadly then sat back down in his seat. "Thank you for coming with us and watching him Hinata."

The shy girl with pale eyes nodded and stayed quiet a blush apparent on her light skin. She smiled to naruto and handed Krys a DS to play with so he wouldnt bother anyone.

The blond boy smiled to her and leaned over the seat holding out his large tan hand. "Hi Hinata."

She looked to his hand before taking it in her own small one. "H-hello..."

Her words were soft and shy as if she had never spoken before. She looked away from the blue eyes of her new friend and down to the small child named Krystofer. After letting go of her hand he walked up a few seats and sat himself down in one slowly enjoying the comfort of plane seats. Taking Kakashi up on his advice the boy shut his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Flash Back_

_Large calloused tan hands ruffeled the hair of a small blond boy. The person standing over him smiled and laughed loudly his voice echoing through out the small home. A woman walked out into the living room of the house were her husband and child stood. The boy was a spitting image of his father. Big blue eyes like the ocean, blond hair like sunshine, and tanned skin like the sand on a beach, all contrasting perfectly. Smiling to her husband she put the small treats and milk on the table infront of the two laughing at how her child began to eat them quickly. _

_The boy's father reached out his long arm and pulled the small child back onto the couch. _

_"Kenpatsu...dont eat them so fast...your mother made them for all of us." His fathers voice was deep but not angry as he spoke to his child._

_Nodding his apologize he handed his mother and father a few treats and their glasses of milk. After grabbing his own he sat back on the couch his feet a good seven inches above the floor. His mother ran her fingers through his hair while her husband began. _

_"You are so small...and look nothing like your mother." The woman smiled her chocolate brown eyes were happy as always and her dark brown hair fell down over her shoulders. _

_Smiling to her husband she began. "Its not like he looks Japanese either...nor do you. You both are very unique." _

_Hearing this the boy's head shot up and he smiled bouncing around. They both knew he loved being called unique since everyone else in his school called him an outcast. Letting her eyes drop to his small feet she began. _

_"Sweetie...we're moving again...to a different school...I hope you will forgive your father's boss for giving him a new job?" A hopefull look in the womans eyes told the boy she was truely sorry and didnt want him to be cross with her or her husband._

_Blue eyes looked ahead at his mother and he smiled nodding. "You know I can't be mad at you or dad, mom!" Jumping onto his father's lap he hugged both his mother and father glad he would be with them forever._

_End Flash Back_

Blue eyes fluttered open to meet a red and blue one. Jumping slightly he looked around and then down to himself laughing and smiling. "Guess we're in Japan now?"

Nodding Kakashi pulled him up and pushed him to the door of the plane so he would exit. At the bottom of the steps was his childhood friend Kiba standing there as smug as ever. He had brown spikey hair along with deep brown eyes that almost looked black in the depth of the night. Smiling to himself said boy walked down to Kiba looking at the tattoo's on his friend's face. Not minding that his friend exspressed his individualism in such a manner he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Feeling the need to draw even more attention to your self Kiba?" Raising an eyebrow the blond then looked at said friends jacket as it barked.

The brown haired nodded and looked down where the blonds eyes had traveled. Laughing loudly and unzipping his large coat he let the small dog pop out of his jacket its pink toung hanging out. "This is Akamaru. Mom got him for me the Christmas you left." Opening his mouth Kiba shouted loudly for everyone around to hear. "Uzumaki Naruto! Welcome to Japan!" Then while hugging his friend he whispered something in his ear. _"We missed you so much..."_

Laughing Naruto stepped back and jumped out of his skin as he bumped into Iruka. Smiling up at the man Naruto turned back to Kiba and looked him over once. He had indeed grown. The brunette stood at a even 5'11''. Naruto on the other hand, stood at a shorter 5'7''. Shrugging at the hight he turned to see if Hinata was behind him. Notcing she was holding a sleeping Krys he smiled. He was home, and he had a family. Hell even a new friend.

"Holy shit Hinata!!" Kiba's voice echoed as he shouted while running towards the shy and blushing girl.

"Hold it!" Kiba was suddenly grabbed and jerked back by the collar of his shirt. A large calloused hand was gripping it. Looking back he saw it was Kakashi and sighed.

"What? Now I cant hug my friends Kakashi?"

Pointing Kakashi noted to Kiba that his son was in the girls arms. Asleep. Nodding Kiba bowed his head. "G-gomen..."

With that they stood there for a moment in silence. Yet Naruto had to be the one to break it. "How do you know Hinata?" He asked while turning to the brunette.

Kiba blushed and looked down. "Ohh..." Was all that Naruto could manage to say.

As they all walked towards the parking lot where Kiba and Iruka's cars were placed the chatted about nothing in particular. Just every day things, such as school careers. And thats when it hit all of them. None of them knew what Naruto was going to college for.

"So Naruto..." Iruka started staring at the blond intently.

"Hmm?" Blue eyes locked on brown as they kept walking.

"What are you going to college for again?" The question was spoken. And silence filled the air.

After a few more moments of learning he wasnt going to get a question he gave up and left it to Kiba or Kakashi. Then as if on cue with his mind Kiba smirked.

"He wants to be the next Ken doll isnt that right Naruto?" Kiba then whimpered as a fist connected to the back of his head.

"Well...one is for soccer, I'm hoping I can get scouted for it...and the other thing I really dont want to talk about." He looked away from them all as they walked towards the cars parked near one another.

"Is it something queer?" Naruto shot Kiba a death glare.

Shrugging Kiba looked to Kakashi and Iruka, then to his beloved Hinata. "You guys gonna pry the brat off of her so we can go home?"

Mummbling under her breath Hinata scolded Kiba. She adored Krys and he knew it, but he still didnt like the child.

Iruka then nodded and took the child from her slowly so he wouldnt wake him up. "Thank you Hinata, Kiba."

Nodding and saying their goodbyes Kiba and Hinata went to their car and got in. As they pulled out the waved to the four of them. Naruto waving back while Iruka held Krys, and Kakashi just stood there smiling. Then he let his blue eyes travel to Iruka and Kakashi. They were already getting in the car.Then something struck in the back of Naruto's mind.

"Uhh...bags?" Kakashi turned to look at him with a smile under his mask like thing.

"Being sent to the house as we speak." Nodding Naruto got into the back of the car and prepared for the two hour ride to his old yet new home.

As the two hour drive came to an end Kakashi sighed happily. Pulling the sleek black dodge charger into the driveway that was shaped like a giant U he parked near the front door. There was green grass lining the cobble stone path that lead to the front door.

Looking around Naruto began quietly to himself, "Seems as if nothing has changed here... It still smells the same, looks the same, hell even feels the same."

"Well we like to keep things around here loving and caring. What way to do that other than keep it the way it is?" Iruka smiled at the blond boy and walked into the house after Kakashi.

Standing for a few moments Naruto followed suit his hands shoved into his baby blue hoodie pocket. It wasnt freezing out compaired to Russia but it was still cold out. As he stepped into the house he felt warmth brush against his face caressing the scars on each cheek. Smiling happily said blond looked into the living room at vanilla candels that were burning. Along with apple cinnimon ones.

Raising an eyebrow he looked at the clock. "Can I get something to eat before I head to bed?"

Looking in Naruto's direction Kakashi then nodded to him following Iruka to put Krys into bed. As Naruto walked into the kitchen he began to pull his hoodie off of his head. When he set it down he saw someone with black that that looked oddly like the back of a cockatoo's head. As he walked closer the door slammed and a boy, clad in only a pair of silky dark blue boxers stared at him. The boy's eyes were a coal or onyx color. Basically they were black. And his hair was raven colored. Though it did look blue when he had light hit it differently.

"What the hell are you staring at?" The raven asked while pulling his apple out of his mouth.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded for a moment as he took the milky white chest in and then blushed. "I'm u-uh...j-just getting something to eat..."

"Ohh...you're the dobe they were talking about." Nodding the raven walked away with a water bottle in one hand and the apple in his other.

After noticing what the boy had said our favorite blond began to fume as he screeched down the hall way. "GOD DAMMIT I'M NOT A DOBE YOU FUCKING TEME!!!"

Smirking Kakashi walked into the kitchen after krys had woken up and asked for something to eat. Pulling his mask off he took a deep breath and sat down at the small table in the kitchen area. "Met Sasuke I see?"

"You said you adopted one kid Kakashi, you didn't tell me you had another, who is an asshole." Crossing his arms Naruto glared ice daggers into the man.

Nodding Kakashi sighed and tapped his fingers on the marble top of the table. "Well...he's an old friends nephew. And he came to me since he met me when he was younger and asked for a place to say after you left. And me being me and Iruka being himself, we let him stay. Mostly because we missed having a teen around."

Sighing Naruto walked over to the fridge and looked in it, after a few moments he shut it and turned back to Kakashi. "He's staying in my room?"

Biting his lower lip and taking a deep breath Kakashi bolted for it. Yet he was grabbed by an angry short blond teen who slammed him to the ground and pinned him there. As this was going on Iruka listened from Krys's room trying to get the boy to fall back asleep. Then he jumped up and so did Krys when they heard a loud thud followed by Naruto bellowing out _'I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THAT ASSHOLE'._

**A/N: Well there you go, happy? You also have chapter two. And YOU still have to review. Also, tell me what you think about this story line. Sasuke is the soon to be Pharaoh of Egypt. And he was appointed a lovely slave to do with as he pleases and make said person do what ever he, Sasuke, commands said person to do. And guess who the lovely slave may be? You guessed it! Naruto! But here's the twist, Itachi wanted to be the Pharaoh, but when his father died, he left in his will thingy that it was Sasuke who would rule over Egypt. So Itachi finds out that our loved blondie and raven have -Gasps!- fallen in love!! Now now now dont get too excited, there will be death, and a new love formed at the end, there is also a specail character one would never imagine to end up with another one of our characters. Sooo tell me what you think and if you want that sort of a story or a different one. Any ideas? I'll do oneshots to all of your likings. Any paring! Whether it be Yuri/Yaoi/Straight. Doesnt matter. I will write it, and do my best on it. Though I dont just do smutty things people, even if I rather enjoy them. I also do random funny things. But what ever is to all of your likings is fine with me also. Again Aurevior! Oh yea...Review BIOTCHES!!**


	3. God Hates Me

_Death is the only thing one can look foward too once they have looked to far ahead_

**Disclaimer: So...yesterday I went to K. Masashi's house right? And the police came and were all like "PUT NARUTO DOWN" cause they thought I stole and/or kiddnapped Naruto. Nope, as a matter of fact I kiddnapped K. Masashi himself. I wanted to force him to draw smexy Naruto and Sasuke lemons for me. But here I sit in a court of law telling them that I'm mentally insane so they'll let me go. They arent buying it. Save me?**

**A/N: I refuse to post the warnings, you read it from the first chapter so deal with it.Oh oh oh...You know who I fell in love with the other day from Naruto? Hidan, I was reading the newer chapters again and I just love him. And his freaky ass religion. Though I love him when I read about him in Vanity-sama's stories too. Oo Adore me. Because in this chapter Sasuke is a total ass and Naruto is a total idiot. Muahahahaha. Also...if I didnt mention this before, in this story there is death. You will hate me. You will want to murder me. Which makes my life better. So read on!**

**Chapter Three: God hates me.**

Sitting in the living room of his old home Naruto glared at the plasma screen T.V. He had been waiting for day's to arrive in Japan and get his old room in his old house. Yet that didnt happen. He had a roommate. And it was _his_ room to begin with. But there he sat, next to Kakashi who had an ice pack over his good eye while he smiled at Krys who was watching the show intently.

Sighing Naruto started slowly because he really didnt feel like apologizing, but Iruka's evil glare was enough to make him want to. "Sorry for that Kakashi...I shouldnt have flipped out on you like that."

The older man looked over at him with his one red eye and laughed lightly. "Nothing new, you should see what Iruka does to me at night."

Moments after Kakashi made that statement a metal pan was thrown at his head hitting him dead on. That was the day when Naruto learned never to say anything to Iruka that would make him angry. Sighing moments later Naruto stood and walked into the kitchen to see Iruka. "Can...you walk me up to the room so I dont kill him?"

Iruka nodded and smiled to him. "He isnt that bad of a kid...he just likes to keep to himself is all."

Nodding Naruto followed Iruka up the soft carpet stairs to the second floor of their large house. He was truely amazed and he'd been in the house before. They had 20 rooms in total but, only three bedrooms. Shaking his head he walked behind Iruka until they got to the door of his rold room. Which seemingly used to be orange but was now a wooden door. Looking to Iruka and giving him a questioning look Naruto took the handle in his hand and turned it and pushed the door open.

Glaring inside he looked around. The room was black and the beds where both red and white. "What...the fuck is this shit?"

Naruto glanced around the room and saw various posters of things on his half of the room and nothing on Sasuke's side. As the turned to ask Iruka about it, the man was already missing in action. Mummbling to himself he stepped inside of the room and walked over to what looked to be his bed and sat on it. "What the hell did you do to my room?"

Sasuke mearly looked over at Naruto and then looked back at the T.V. ignoring the boy totally. Clenching his fists Naruto began again but louder this time. "What.Did.You.Do.To.My.Room!?"

Again Sasuke just kept his eyes on the T.V. a bored expression on his face. The deciding he would allow the blond an answer ne turned to him. "It was too girly." With that he turned back and watched the cops slam people to the ground or crash their cars into run away cars.

Staring in disbeliefe at Sasuke the blond growled and kicked his shoes off. He then laid down on his bed rolling to face the wall so his back was to Sasuke. 'He wants to play...then we'll play...' Was the only thought that ran through Naruto's head before he fell asleep.

As blue eyes fluttered open he looked into another pair of blue ones. Freezing he tried not to scream, so he shut his eyes and sat up. Looking down at the boy he smiled. "Hi Krys."

The boy smiled and pulled him out of bed and out of the room. "Mom made pancakes!" Following Krys to the kitchen he smirked at the vein throbbing in Iruka's head. He could plainly see the man was pissed at what ever had happened in Kry's absence.

"Morning Iruka, Kakashi. Where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto scanned the room quickly then looked back to Kakashi awaiting his answer.

Shrugging he picked up the news paper and began reading it again. Looking down at Krys he noticed the boy was staring up at him. "What?"

Giggling the boy ran to Iruka and hid behind him peeking out every once in a while to giggle and look at Naruto. The blond then sat down accross from Kakashi on the small table and laughed. "Cute kid...but also kinda weird."

Nodding Kakashi smiled while setting the paper down. "Supposidly he gets it from me, but I think Iruka is much more odd than myself. And to answer your question, Sasuke is out jogging. He does it every morning like he's fat or something."

"Right..." Sighing Naruto set his head down on the cold marble top and smiled watching Krys try to peek out at him with out him seeing. He then shut his eyes and played it off like he was sleeping. Then he heard the door slam and a grunt come from the main hallway. Sitting up to see who it was he rolled his eyes seeing Sasuke shirtless and sweating.

"Think you're all that Teme?" Naruto turned in his chair to look at the raven, who in turn just glared daggers into Naruto. Letting his blue eyes take in the ravens appearance he noticed that the boy's hair was no longer spiked up like a cockatoo in the back. "What happened to your hair?"

"I use gel ass wipe." With that Sasuke was gone.

Huffing Naruto turned back around staring into the laughing face of Kakashi. "You like him.."

That was the moment in Naruto's life when he could have sworn his own jaw was sitting on the ground. His blue eyes stared straight into a blue and red one. Disbeliefe is what filled his mind. He couldn't talk or move. What was he supposed to say? He wasnt gay...was he? He had never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend so h wouldnt know.

"W-what gave you that idea?" Blinking back reality he gave Kakashi a stern look trying to make the blush that was growing on his face go away. Giving up when the man just kept laughing he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle filled with orange juice and began to drink it. Stopping after he was done he looked to Iruka.

"My clothes...are where again?" Iruka stopped making breakfast and turned to him.

"They are in the library room, the box is on top of the first pile. Are you going to go to the school and get your schedual today?" Naruto nodded to the man before making his way to the library room they had in the house.

As he arrived he opened the door to see Sasuke asleep against one of the desks a notebook next to him with his hand on it. _'He must be doing something for school...' _

Walking over Naruto looked down at the paper and saw all of the words and notes jotted down. "Ohhh...he's taking Science classes..._weirdo_..."

With that the blond walked away from the raven and grabbed the hube box of clothes he had packed. Along of course with his tooth brush gel and other appliances he might have needed. As he walked up the stairs he smiled to himself.

Down in the library room Sasuke sat up and furrowed his brows. "Why is taking Science courses weird?..."

Shrugging because he really didnt care he went back to work on his assignment. _'That dobe acts like he can do better...He's probably an idiot who cant spell his own name.'_

After ten minutes of writing more things down on paper Sasuke stood up shutting his textbook and notebook. Giving a relieved sigh he walked back up the stairs to their room slowly. As he opened the door he stared at a blond idiot singing to some horrible sounding music while kicking a soccer ball around.

"So you are a dobe, dobe." Sasuke smirked still staring at the blond.

Jumping out of his skin Naruto spun around and stared at Sasuke for a moment. Clenching his jaw he bent down and grabbed his shirt and pulled it onto his muscular frame.

"Shut up teme no one asked you for your input." Kicking the soccer ball inbetween Sasuke's legs and out into the hallway Naruto followed it getting ready to go to his college to pick up his schedual and anything else he might need.

When he go to the top of the stairs he kicked the ball down them watching it roll. When he reached the bottom of the stairs the ball was rolling past the kitchen entrance, and thats when he saw Iruka walking blindly out of the kitchen holding everything he had made.

"I-Iruka!" Before Naruto could save the man he went toppling down onto the floor food and all. He laid there sparwlled out on the floor with syrup in his hair and on his face. Along with eggs bacon and pancakes scattered across him. Blushing and laughing Naruto made his way around Iruka.

"G-gomen Iruka..." Running towards the front door he grabbed Iruka's key's off of the key holder. Upon going outside he looked Iruka's car over and smirked. He was sure going to have fun with this.

After twenty minutes of being in the car because of traffic he arrived at his college. Pulling into the driveway he saw a boy with a bowl cut and thick eyebrows. As he got out of the car to get a better look he laughed.

"Fuzzy brows!!" Turning the boy with the eyebrows ran over to him and gave him a death grip like hug.

"Naruto you are back in all of your youthfullness!!! Yosh!!" Nodding the blond struggled to breathe.

"Please...put...me...down...and...let...me...go...Lee..." Lee did as was asked of him and placed Naruto down.

"Well Lee I gotta go get my shit then I'm going to head home, I'll see you later okay?" Lee smiled and wrote his number down while laughing loudly.

"Yosh! You will call me and we will hang!!!" Running off Lee met up with a pink haired girl and another boy who's hair was a deep crimson red.

Shrugging to himself he walked inside of the building his hands in his pockets. Looking around he made his way to the front desk to see a young woman sitting there looking through papers and sorting them into two different piles. Clearing his throat to get her attention he put his hands in his pockets.

"How may I help you?" The read headed girl smiled to him and clasped her hands together.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my schedual and books?" Standing there he looked around at the large place. It seemed nice enough.

"Ah yes, your name please?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Nodding the woman walked out of the room and into another. When she came back out Naruto ran to her side and grabbed his books the girl fell with them landing ontop of her.

"Thanks Ma'am." Nodding the woman sent him on his way.

When he reached Iruka's car he looked down at all of the books. "I call him a weirdo but I'm the one who's trying to become a lawyer."

Forgetting about the fact that he hated Sasuke and had to live with him he threw his books in the seat next to him and started the car. On his drive home he noticed a small cafe looking like place called The 'Pink' Trade(1). While wondering why they would call that he kept driving thinking of the many things he would be able to do again now that he was home.

As he hit traffic again he pulled out his i-pod and plugged it in to the stereo. Turning it on he let it randomly choose a song. It ended up on "On my mind" by New Found Glory. Singing along Naruto mentally told himself to get on stage somewhere and blow the people away. Not that he was all that proud of the fact that he could sing. But hey, who wouldnt want to be able to right?

Stopping at a red light he saw Sasuke walking back towards the house and raised an eyebrow. Naruto then rolled down the window on the passenger side and yelled as loudly as he could.

"HEY! Sasuke-teme! You want a ride back?!?" Sasuke stopped and thought about it for a moment before looking up at the darkening clouds. Nodding he ran over to the car before the light turned green and got in the passenger seat. Naruto had already thrown the books in the back.

Entering the car was odd. He never got a ride home unless it was from Kakashi. Then Sasuke let his coal eyes roam over to his new blond roommate. Letting his eyes tear away from the boy he looked down at his hot coffee and took a sip of it.

"To good for Iruka's coffee?" Snorting the blond looked over at the raven who was glaring ice daggers into his soul.

Smirking the raven 'accidently' poured his boiling hot cup of coffee on Naruto's right leg. As the blond yelped he slammed on the breaks sending Sasuke flying into the dash board and the person behind them swerving and honking loudly. As Naruto soaked up the coffee with his dark blue sweater he was left in his soaked pants, boxers, socks, and shoes.

"Whats your fucking problem Teme?!?!" Sasuke just shrugged.

"Your hair is better than mine." Naruto shut up instantly. He didnt know what to make of what was said. He didnt know what to make of his hair. And he surely didnt know what to make of Sasuke at all.

"You gonna drive Dobe? The people behind us are getting angry." The raven smirked and pointed in the rearview mirror.

Huffing the blond finished driving the rest of the five minutes home wishing his leg wasnt sticky and didnt smell like strong coffee with no sugar in it. As they arrived he looked down at the seat of the car and almost fainted from horror. Iruka was a neat freak, and he knew the man paid a lot for this car. And there was Sasuke a smug smirk in place as he looked down at the stain.

"Looks like Iruka's going to kick your ass Dobe, have fun with that." Stepping out of the car he walked inside the house mentally laughing at Naruto.

Horrified Naruto got out of the car and grabbed all his stuff. As he entered the house he looked at Iruka and laughed nervously.

"Uhh...Iruka...Sasu-" He cut himself off as he looked into the burning eyes of Iruka.

"Naruto...Sasuke told me you spilled coffee on my seat?!?!" Shaking his head and dropping all of his stuff Naruto threw his hands up and waved them around.

"N-no!! He did it I swear! He dropped it on me!!" Naruto all but screeched as he ran from the angry man.

At the top of the stairs Sasuke looked down at them and smirked. 'Happy to help you Dobe.'

Little did Sasuke know, but Kakashi was watching Sasuke smirk at the scene knowing the boy really did dump the beverage on Naruto to frame him. Sighing and shaking his head Kakashi knew it was going to be a long long year. 'I'm glad they found someone to like but...must they ruin our stuff while they are at it.' After picking Krys up he smiled to the boy who was clapping, giggling, and pointing while Iruka chased after a shirtless Naruto, also throwing anything in his way at the poor teen.

**A/N: 1. That was the pleasure house in Vanity-sama's story 'Dotless Dice' You should read it! It was indeed a great story. Oh and read the sequel.**

**Geez...I had a brain failure on this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I dont know if its short or not but hey I think its a good size. Sooo keep reviewing. Also by tomorrow night I'll have the first chap up of my other story Let the Blood run so the Rain can wash it away. And yea...XD G'night. **


	4. The never ending? Woah what the fuck!

_If you wanna find help, dont turn to me, turn behind you and learn from your past mistakes, thats how we do it around here._

**Disclaimer: Haaa...as if. **

**Warnings: Read first chapter!**

**A/N: Okay sooooo I know I havent updated this story in a while. Well a few day's. So here I am, with a new chapter. Seems as though you all like my other story better. XD I promise this one is going to get better. Lots of surprises in this chapter. Oo and whats that? Smut? -Gasps!- Yea I know 4th chapter, and there's sex. But hey, its not like a full blown scene, just some stuff to keep you interested. -Laughs- So read on.**

**Chapter Four: The Never Ending...Woah What The Fuck!?!**

It was monday. It was snowing. It was cold, and Naruto had to get up and go to his classes. But you know what was worse than that? He had to go with Sasuke. Sadly the guy went to the same college as him. So they had to ride in the same car, but Iruka was driving. Due to the incident with Sasuke's coffee.

Yawning loudly the blond stood there in the kitchen waiting for Iruka to hurry and hand him his 'breakfast' so he could learn something. Nodding to Kakashi as he entered the Kitchen the man laughed.

"Morning to you to Naruto." Kakashi didnt have his usual mask covering his face. Instead he was maskless and smiling. The only reason he wore a mask was because of the scars on either side of his mouth.

Naruto had to admit, they looked painful but, instead of asking why he had them, he always kept quiet and just smiled while talking to him. "So Iruka...why do I have to eat again, but Teme doesnt?"

"Because Sasuke got up earlier and ate something." Mummbling Naruto sat down in a chair and waited for his food to get done. And then it was.

"Eggs...on a bagle...with bacon...you sure this is healthy?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"I never said it was healthy. Just eat it." Complying Naruto picked up the ketchup and poured it on there then began to eat it.

----

Upstairs Sasuke stood infront of the mirror and pushed the back of his hair up. He went from using gel to using hair spray. If he was to spray it on his hands then rub them together. And then push his hair up. It looked better, stayed up all day, and didnt make it hard. Plus he could remold it when ever he wanted.

Deciding he was done he walked into his bed room and looked through his shirts. "What do I want to wear today...my specail someone better as hell be happy."

Slipping on a fishnet t-shirt, he placed a tight tank top over it and smiled. Tightening his blet some he slipped on his shoes grabbed his jacket and walked down the stairs.

----

In the kitchen Iruka was cursing as Kakashi and Krys had a food fight with Naruto's breakfast that he didnt finish. And may other assortments of things he had made for the child and his husband.

As Sasuke entered the kitchen he raised an eyebrow at the blond hiding behind the wall. Then he looked over at Iruka, Kakashi, and Krys. The silver haired man and his child were throwing food around.

"Should we just drive ourselves?" Iruka looked over and nodded angrily then grabbed his child and walked down the hallway to the bath room.

Before Sasuke could walk out of the house and wait for the dobe to get in Kakashi grabbed his shoulder. "We have to take Krys to the doctors today, so we wont be home when you guys get here. So please for the love of my plasma screen t.v. dont get into a fight."

"Hn." Was the ravens reply as he grabbed his book bag and walked out the door Naruto following in tow.

Deciding that Naruto was a horrid driver Sasuke told him to sit in the back while he drove. The blond on the other hand said the back made him sit so he had to sit in the passenger seat. Giving up Sasuke let the boy sit there and pulled out of the drive way getting ready to have their classes.

"Eh, Dobe."

"What do you want Teme?" Sasuke looked over at him when he pulled up to the red light.

"I'm getting a ride home from a friend since we have the same classes, and I'm done for the day before you. So take the keys when we get there." Naruto agreed he would and the rest of the drive there was spent in silence.

----

It was the last period of the day and Naruto was looking around the class room. His teacher was ill so his assignment was to read something out of his book and write an essay on it. Sure he didnt start on the essay, and he did have fourty-five minutes left. But why not spend it sleeping?

But before he could even shut his eyes Lee was at his side hugging him. "My youthful friend! Yosh! I cannot believe we are trying the same career!!"

Groaning Naruto rubbed his temple. The guy was in every single one of his classes. Naruto mentally cursed the fact that he was intelligent and had 3rd year classes now.

"Lee...did you know that the new green is blue??" The boy stopped and stared in disbeliefe at the blond infront of him.

"B-but I like green...It brings out my youthfulness!" Running up to his seat he sat there and rocked back and forth saying that green would make a comeback.

Laughing lightly the blond began to work on his essay which turned into mindless scribbles. Time didnt pass quickly. And finally when there was ten minutes left of class their sub. dissmissed them.

Walking quickly to Iruka's car Naruto got in and turned on his ipod. Smiling and relaxing he turned on the son 'Killing in the Name' by 'Rage against the Machine'. As he began to drive he figured Sasuke would have been home by now. Most likely sitting up in their room watching t.v. or just sitting there in general. Naruto had to admit, the raven was a total freak.

_'He's a freak...I mean come on who sits in their room during the day, closes the blinds and curtains then turns off the lights? And I think he was rocking back and forth last time...'_ Shaking his head Naruto noticed he was home and pulled into the drive way.

Looking up at their room he sighed. "Yup, lights are off." Holding his sweat shirt to his body as he walked to the door he grabbed the handle and turned. It was locked, and thankfully he brought his key.

Once he opened the door he walked in and took off his shoes and his sweater dusting the snow that had fallen on his head off. Looking around he noticed how quiet it was in the house with out Iruka yelling, Kakashi laughing, and Krys running around. Shrugging it off he went up stairs so he could start on his essay for real now.

As he walked up the stairs he looked down at his cold feet and sighed. _'The freak probably turned off the heat in our room...I start to wonder why he doesnt freeze to death.'_

As he walked down the hallway thinking to himself he was torn from his thoughts by what sounded like a moan. Blinking the blond went down stairs dropped his book bag on the floor and looked around. "I could be day dreaming or hearing shit..." Picking his book bag back up he walked back up the stairs.

Again it happened.

Stopping he put his book bag down on the floor and slowly crept to the room. The door was open slightly. Taking a deep breath he looked at the door handle from the wall next to the door. _'Should I?'_

Moving closer he looked in the crack of the door and about fell to the floor dead. There was Sasuke, the bastard of all bastards, fucking someone. Shit, not only someone. A _guy_. Unable to tear his eyes away Naruto stood there and watched.

----

Coal eyes locked on chocolate brown ones as a grunt emitted from the boy with brown eyes. Sasuke let out another throaty moan as he was slammed into. His body was covered in sweat and cum.

"Ah-h...S...s-sai(1)..." Smirking Sai grabbed Sasuke's hips and thrusted up into him harder earning himself a louder moan from the raven above him.

Sasuke's smaller pale hands were pressed against Sai's firm chest. The boy was well toned compaired to Sasuke who was much smaller in size and obviously in another place. As Sai pushed up into him Sasuke thrusted down the sound of skin hitting skin louder than ever to the blond who was watching.

Sai then let his hands roam to Sasuke's erection his hand wrapping around it and pumping him slowly not matching his thrusts at all. Grunting he stopped thrusting up.

"Wh..hy'd...you..st..stop..." Smirking Sai kept pumping Sasuke's erection as the boy got the idea and began to ride him. Moaning loudly Sasuke began to move faster wanting release quickly. They had been going at it for an hour and a half but he still wanted more.

Leaning down he pressed his erection against Sai's hand more as he kissed the boy. Sasuke ran his tounge along Sai's lower lip slowly as he moaned into the kiss.

The older raven smirked and pulled away from the kiss and pulled Sasuke up so he could slide out of him. Moaning and then whimpering Sasuke gave Sai a questioning look.

"Hands and knee's." Was the breathy and lustful reply to his unspoken question. Nodding Sasuke stood and then got on the bed on his hands and knee's.

Positioning himself Sai slammed into Sasuke again. Moaning loudly Sasuke gripped his bed sheets as he was slammed into by his lover. Their moans and grunts became louder and Naruto thought he was going to die. His pants there growing tighter just watching this. And all his life he tought he was straight.

As their thrusts became more erratic Sasuke moaned Sai's name loudly and came onto his bed sheets. And from the looks of it Sai released only seconds later a loud grunt coming from his throat.

Standing there stunned Naruto looked down the hall and began to slowly and quietly walk away. Once he was down the stairs he sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. trying to get comfortable. He couldnt believe what he just watched.

----

After no more than ten minutes of Naruto watching t.v. Sasuke and Sai came down staris the older boy's eyebrow raised at the blond sitting on the couch.

"Who's he Sasuke?" Sighing the raven leaned against the door way and looked at the comedy on t.v.

"Naruto, he used to live with Kakashi and Iruka two or three years ago."

Smirking evily Sai walked into the living room and sat down next to Naruto looking him over. He eyed him carefully then turned back to Sasuke. "We should have a threesome."

The ravens eyebrow twitched and he walked away from his lover. "Sai...no we shouldnt"

Shrugging Sai leaned back and looked over at the now blushing Naruto who seemed deep in thought. "I know you saw us."

The blonds eyes widened and he looked over at Sai thankful Sasuke was in the kitchen. "B-but y-you..."

"Yea I gave you a show. So?" Naruto fumbled for words and Sai laughed at this. "Want him? If so you can have him. I'm moving in a week anyway."

Shaking his head no Naruto looked at the t.v. trying to ignore Sai.

Knowing the boy was shy Sai leaned over and licked the shell of Naruto's ear which earned him a small help and a pan hitting him in the head. Turning to see Sasuke, the older raven gave a smile and leaned back.

"Sorry hun, he's just too cute." Mummbling Sasuke went back to making himself a salad. With that Sai stood and looked down at Naruto. "See you around blondie."

Glaring at Sai's back Naruto could feel his blush slowly go away. "Oh and, Sasuke hates doing it in one positon for too long. But he loves giving head."

With that Sai was gone and was walking down the street where he had parked his car. Turning to see a dumb founded Sasuke in the kitchen entrance he laughed.

"Whats the matter Teme? Sad your boyfriend dumped you."

"No...I'm pissed that he didnt stay, this is out last day seeing each other. Fucking prick.." Laughing Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"I'm sure you can find another boyfriend in a few day's."

Raising an eyebrow the raven swallowed his mouthful of salad. "I have very high standards Dobe."

"And those wuld consist of? Someone who is well endowed? Can fuck you till you drop? Has a nice body?"

"No..." Pausing Sasuke took another bite, chewed, then swallowed. "Someone who wears tight boxers, ankle socks, and who's foot is bigger than a size 10 in mens. Oh and they have to have beautiful eyes. They also have to be sporty, and they cant be a pansy, like you Dobe."

Growling Naruto turned back to the t.v. and crossed his arms. "You couldnt make me like you if you tried with everything you got hidden up your sleves anyway Teme."

Chuckling Sasuke walked away and smirked to himself. _'We'll see...we'll see...'_

----

The next morning was horrible for both Sasuke and Naruto. They had stayed up arguing most of the night, about who would be better at what. And they also aruged over the game Guitar Hero II. Sasuke had won once, and accussed Naruto of cheating.

They fell asleep around two in the morning and had to get back up around six, in which they did. Only problem was they didnt know that all the college's and school's were closed. That would have also explained why Iruka and Kakashi were staying at Jiraya's until they could get home.

And exactly how they found out they had no school? Sasuke opened the door and came face to face with a very large wall of packed in icy snow. That exact reason is why they were in this position right now.

"God dammit! Why did you have to open the door!?!" Glaring over at the Uchiha, Naruto kept picking up the snow and throwing it into a bucket before it all melted into the rug infront of the door. His hands were numb and red from holding so much snow.

"Well Dobe, it would be better if you had gloves and since mine dont fit you, your gonna have to deal." Sasuke was doing the same thing as naruto. Piling snow in a bucket to take it to the tub and dump it in with the hot water that was running.

"Yea well if your dumb ass didnt stand there for another twenty seconds staring at it, then most of it wouldnt have fell into the house. And you know damn well that if this ruins the floor Iruka is gonna have our heads!!"

"Or Kakashi might get our asses." Smirking at his 'humor' Sasuke stood and carried his bucket up the stairs and dumped the cold matter near the hot running water. He watched it melt away quickly. _'Just like mom and dad...'_

Walking back down stairs he noticed that all the rest was gone and he gave naruto a questioning look. "What, I just used that stupid carpet cleaner, it sucked all that shit right up."

Shrugging Sasuke picked up Naruto's bucket and went to walk up the stairs with it. Before he could Naruto grabbed the handle and pulled him back. Looking into the ocean eyes of the blond Sasuke froze. All the feelings bubbling right below the surface of this boy was unbelieveable. He saw fear, sadness, depression, happiness, anger, excitment, nervousness, even anticipation. He was hurting on the inside.

Infact the blond was like a time bomb. Sasuke knew this well the only reason he was with Kakashi is because the man was his legal god father, and because he finally got out of that retched mental institution. Sure he was in classes there, but it was horrible. It smelt of med.s and throw up.

Letting go of the bucket he heard the last part of Naruto's sentence. "...I dont need your help with everything. I'm not an invilid Teme."

Watching Naruto's back as he walked away Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall._ 'My hearts racing...whats up with me? The last time my heart was racing this fast was when...Itachi...' _Letting out a silent sob Sasuke fell to the floor his medicine wearing off. He was going to break down while he was alone in a huge house with this frigging idiot. Great, just fucking great.

**A/N: (1)I cannot make up my mind people!! In one Sai's his brother. In another he's his lover! Ho-shiznit that rhymed!! Anyway. In another it'll be like his arch-enemy! Pardon me for my lack of choice.**

**Soooooooo here all of you who like this story. Sorry for not updating in a while. Again I tried to write a smutty scene. Problem is, I blush and sometimes I get a nose bleed. So those will get better with time. Promise. Oh and I'll be putting up a one-shot of Saiyuki. About Gojyo and Hakkai, all smut. Have fun with that one! -DJ**


	5. I'm sick of it

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you. Oh how I adore you._

**Disclaimer: O****O I saw...Naruto...and K. Masashi...practicing...things...they shouldnt have...been doing..DAMN HIM FOR OWNING NARUTO!!!**

**Warnings:...I'm not putting this anymore. Its rated M. That should hand it to you.**

**A/N: Okay so it was more than four day's. Sue me. Seriously. Try. Anyway yea...you wanna know what my new favorite word is? Shiznizilwizil XD I was really bored and just randomly put that down. Great word to use, but on a happier note. After I put this chapter up, I will start working on the 4th chap. to Let the blood run. Because everyone likes that one more. Well poo on you all! This one is going to be more drama the other is just one that kind of works its way around being tempting, sick, and funny. This one is more emo-angst-drama-death-love-hate-sickness going on to it ya feel me? Good now read da fukk on!!**

**Chapter 5: I'm sick of when they say "Its just a phase."**

He sat there on the floor with his back to the wall. Tears were sliding down his face and into his hands as he tried to cover up his sadness. He didnt want Naruto seeing him in his weak stage. The boy would only laugh and make fun of him. Then again who wouldnt? Sasuke put up this great front and now if Naruto were to walk down those stairs it would all be ruined.

And as if speaking of the devil the boy's foot steps could be heard coming dow the stairs quickly then getting slower, until finally they stopped. He wasnt all the way down, Sasuke knew this because he could feel the blonds stare from where he stood in the middle of the staircase.

In his mind he was ruthlessly debating on turning and looking at Naruto with all of his tears spilling down his face or, running towards the door to see if he could kill himself in the snow.

--

Naruto stood there looking at Sasuke. From the bathroom he had heard the boy let out a loud sound. To him it was like a cry of pain. So he went to see if Sasuke had cut himself or stubbed a toe. But when he got there. He stopped right in the middle of the stairs.

His blue eyes were locked onto Sasuke, who's thin form was shaking and sobbing into his hands. Sure it was lightly and normally wouldnt be noticed but, Naruto had great hearing and eyesight.

Knowing that if he was to jump or run down the stairs the raven would freak out, so he slowly made his way to the bottom of the steps. His now bare feet silently padded accross the rugged floor.

Making his way to Sasuke he sat down next to the boy and took a deep breath. "Whats wrong?"

--

Yup, he was right beside him now. That stupid blond headed happy go lucky fucking idiot was sitting beside him going all 'what's wrong'. Why did he care so much what was wrong with him? Not like he would have to put up with Sasuke having a mental break down, well actually he would. He is the only one home.

Giving up on hiding it Sasuke lifted his head. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears that kept spilling. Not to mention his lower lip was trembling and he most likely couldnt talk.

Leaning over against Naruto he let himself cry some more before he opened his mouth. "M-my medicine wore...off..."

Nodding Naruto stayed still so Sasuke could keep resting on him. "Well...you have more right?"

The raven shook his head no and shut his eyes as he began to sob again but harder this time. "Can...I ask...why you are like this...??"

Sighing Sasuke sat up and wiped at his eyes quickly and began to clear his throat in hopes that he wouldnt cry anymore. Yet he kept crying and his voice cracked as he began.

_--Flash Back--_

_Sitting in a sturdy metal desk a much younger Sasuke had his head placed on his arms as he slept during his math class. He figured if he had nightmares the night before and couldnt sleep, he would just sleep during his classes, he was passing them all with perfect grades anyway. _

_So there was Sasuke Uchiha, asleep in his second class of the day, math. People around him worked from their books and tried to do what they could understand. While sleeping the young raven would dream of becoming a great Doctor like his older brother. _

_Being ten and wanted to be a Doctor sounded far fetched to some, but to be like your older brother was a Doctor was different to Sasuke. He didnt want to be just any 'Doctor', he wanted to be just like his Aniki._

_How he wanted to grow up to look and manuver like his older brother. To have such manners and gracefulness. But it would seem that the higher powers wouldnt allow it. Sasuke was more clumbsy than his brother, he wasnt as good looking. And his eyes werent a crimson red, instead they were a dark velvet black. _

_Not to mention when his brother was ten, he was clear over 5'2''. On the other hand, Sasuke was still only a 4'6'' little ten year old boy. Who was about to be awoken horribly. A loud crack of thunder came first, making him jump into the air out of his seat. Then all the girls in his class screamed, and then screamed louder when he and his desk fell onto the ground papers and books going all over the place._

_Mummbling about how the desks were stupid and unsturdy he stood, even though he knew he was lying to himself. Picking his desk back up the teacher told them that class was dismissed due to flood warnings soon. _

_Doing as all the other children did Sasuke picked up his things and put them in his red and white school bag. Once he got outside he noticed how dark it was. The clouds were so gray they were almost black. He then began his long walk home._

_On his way there, and no more than five minutes into his walk. It began to rain down on him. At first it was light, like the heavens above thought the earth only needed a little to drink. Then only seconds later another loud crack was heard and it all came down on Sasuke. It soaked him to the bone along with matting his hair to his face and upper neck. _

_Sighing the young boy began to run home in the pouring rain. Upon arriving home he smiled and pulled off his shoes and book bag, thanking Kami that it was water proof. Throwing them to the floor he made his way into the all too silent house. None of the lights were on so it was pretty dark in the house. _

_Moving himself towards the living room where his father normally sat before he left for work around noon only to work until midnight. _

_Looking in, he saw nothing. The t.v. wasnt on, the couch wasnt dented inward, meaning no one had sat in it since yesterday. Shrugging he figured his father might be in the den upstairs. So he slowly made his way up the stair case. There were fifty steps in all._

_Reaching the top he smiled to himself and walked to the left down the long hall. Pushing open the den doors with all his strength he looked inside. The curtains were closed, which to Sasuke was odd, his mother and father read in the den. So the curtains should have been open, and the blue lamp on the desk near the bookshelf should have been on. Yet that also wasnt._

_Walking in more he stepped in a cold wet puddle of something. Not being able to see he figured it was just water from their pet cat that had a cat door in the kitchen. But, it came to the raven that the stairs would have been wet also. _

_He was now becoming worried. His heart was racing and before he could call out for his mother, father, or brother. Lighting struck the sky. Lighting up the room fully, even if only for a moment. He saw it. _

_His brother holding the heads of his mother and father. Their bodies were on the floor only inches away from him. And he was standing in their blood. Instead of calling for his brother, mother, or father, he screamed. As loud as he could._

_Then he ran, as fast as his bloody feet would carry him on the hard wood floors of the upstairs portion of the house. Slipping and sliding down the hall he turned to see his brother walking after him a bloody knife in hand. He ran faster._

_Sliding and turning down the stairs his cat meowed and he tripped not wanting to step on her. When he tripped he noticed he was heading head first towards the stairs and wasnt going to be okay when he was at the bottom._

_He felt hard on the third step down, his arms above his head to make sure he didnt crack his skull open. His left arm was ontop of his right, so when he landed. He heard a loud snap. Pain shot down his arm and into his spine. His brain was screaming at him to stop what ever he was doing. And he desperately tried to scream back mentally that he wasnt doing it._

_Twisting and turning while he was tossed down the fifty steps he yelped and groaned in pain. Hitting the bottom blood pooled out of his mouth. His lip was cut clear open and there were bruises all over his body. Not to mention he knew for sure that his left arm was broken. Because, well, the bone was sticking out creating a larger pool of blood under him. Soaking his black shirt and cargo shorts he had worn to school that day. _

_Then when he looked up. There was Itachi, standing over him. That bloody knife in hand, and he spoke. "Sasuke...dear, deark little weak Sasuke...I'm not going to hurt you with this...no I surely am not...I will scar you another way brother. I wont kill you at all..." _

_Itachi's voice was like the dead of winter. Cold and icy. There was actually a cold chill running up and down Sasuke's spine, telling him to get up and run. But he couldnt move._

_He couldnt move even when Itachi's vice grip wrapped around his broken arm and yanked him up off the floor. He couldnt move even when he screamed in pain and Itachi gave a sick chuckle to coinside with it._

_And again, he couldnt move when Itachi drug him up the stairs, his back slamming painfully into each step. Thankfully by his other arm. Once they reached the top he was still being drug across the floor, the bloody foot prints smearing beneath him. _

_He ended up back in the den laying in his parents blood. Itachi was stepping on the bodies making more liquid flow near the small raven and soak him with it. Once he was done he pulled the bodies away and began to strip himself. _

_He leaned down and bent foward his tounge running across the small neck of his little brother. His larger, colder hands were pinning Sasuke's shoulders tot he ground painfully as he tried to squirm away._

_It was no use. Itachi was much stronger than Sasuke, he even stated it before by calling him weak, and little. And before he knew it he was whimpering in pain. His shirt was pulling his broken arm in all directions as Itachi yanked it off of him. Laying there he was bleeding and laying in a pile of blood. The smell of death, sweat, lust, and murder was lingering all around him._

_His senses were lost as his brother began to kiss down his chest slowly bitting down and drawing more blood and painful yells from Sasuke. He would bite down on the black or deep purple burises that were boiling below the surface of Sasuke's skin. He then ran his tounge along the small belly button of his little brother. _

_Moving down more he smirked and moved back up taking a piece of rope from his pocket and tying his brothers hands to the leg of a nearby table, which weighed about one hundred and fifty pounds._

_Leaning back Itachi let his gaze burn into his brothers mind. He was smirking while blood was drying on his face some on his lips. He would lick some off just to screw with the boy more. And now, he was going to do something much worse. _

_"Sasuke...one day...you are going to grow up...and be nineteen like me...but you wont be a Doctor...oh no...you will be a invilid." Sobbing Sasuke began to beg Itachi to stop numorous times. His tears and sobs drownding out what he was trying to say though. So Itachi just kept on doing what he wanted to do._

_He pulled Sasuke's pants off and his boxers. He then let his hand lay in the puddle of blood below them. Once he thought his hand was slick enough he shoved three of his figers into his brothers tight entrance quickly._

_Sasuke stiffened after he arched his back painfully twisting his broken arm. His breath was caught in his throat and he felt his tears rush down his face faster. "S-stop...it h-hurts!!!" Crying louder he began to kick, but all Itachi did was hold the boy's legs with one hand._

_He kept thrusting his fingers into his brother quickly as to stretch him for something much bigger. When he was done he moved his hand down to the blood again and soaked his hand, pulling it back up he coated his hard erection and smirked evily to his little brother who was nothing more than a bleeding shaking pile of sobs._

_After positioning himself Itachi held onto Sasuke's legs and quickly thrust himself into his brother. He ripped the poor boy's bottom open slightly more blood pooling out of him as Itachi began to thrust back and forth inside of him slow at first but then quickly. _

_All Sasuke could do was cry and scream in pain as his brother did this to him. Finally in what seemed like forever Sasuke felt his brother release inside of him. Sure it burnt but his brother pulling out could have made him groan in happiness if he wasnt in such pain._

_As Itachi was untying Sasuke he heard it, the sounds of sirens growing ever closer to them. And before Itachi knew it he was stabbed right in the shoulder by Sasuke. The younger raven had missed his heart by a long shot, but still made Itachi bleed._

_Rising Itachi pulled the knife out of his arm and dropped it onto his little brothers broken one. It went straight through and hit the hard wood floor below him. Pinning him there like a helpless rabit in a fox trap._

_Sasuke laid there crying in pain and sorrow for a good five minutes. He had to listen to gun shots and screams along with the cops breaking down doors in his house. Once they reached him they called for the ambulence to run up at once. The last thing he could remember. Was hearing the cop say. "He doesnt look like he's going to make it...he looks so weak..." And then it all drifted off into darnkess._

_--End Flash Back--_

Naruto sat there. It had become mid noon now. The house was still warm, but you could still see the snow outside. Sasuke was leaning against him again, but this time he was holding onto Naruto's baby blue hoodie for dear life.

He didnt know what to say really. No one he knew was ever raped, and their parents werent killed like that. Infact he was still in shock that it actually happened to Sasuke. Clearing his throat he looked over at the raven and sighed.

"So...after that you just kinda lost it huh?" Nodding Sasuke shut his eyes and took a deep calming breath.

He had stopped crying after the first few minutes of the story due to the fact that Naruto had held his hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. He was now ready to just lay down and fall asleep. His mind was groggy and unused to being not drugged up.

Looking up at Naruto he leaned up and kissed the boy's lips softly then put his head back down on his shoulder. "He told me...I was gonna be an invilid..."

"You arent...believe me Sasuke...you aren't." Blushing he ran his fingers through the raven locks next to him. "But if you need me...I'll protect you okay?"

Sasuke cracked open an eye and scoffed like he normally would. "Dobe, do you honestly think you could protect me? I could so kick your ass..."

Nodding Naruto ignored Sasuke and sat there leaning against the wall while his raven haired friend fell asleep on him. _'You know...I wish I could rewind time...and help you...so that wouldnt have happened to you..and maybe...my parents wouldnt have died either...but Sasuke...you just spilled everything to me...I like you better on meds.'_

With that Naruto stood and carried Sasuke over to the couch and placed him there. Putting the blanket in the love seat next to it over the raven he sat in the love seat and rested his head on his palm as he shut his own eyes. "Have a good nape Sasuke-teme."

**A/N: Yes...most of this chap is a flash back. But a sick one at that. XD Hope you enjoyed and I am tired, I've been up for a full fucking day now and I dont think Im going to last two. Sooooo thats it for this author's note. Have fun. Review. Peace.**


	6. May I Confide My Dreams In You

_Let Sleeping Dogs Lie_

**Disclaimer: K. Masashi owns! -smirks and then coo's as I pet Naruto-kun, licks him- But I get to visit him.**

**Warnings: Guess.**

**A/N: Lucky peopole...Read on and Enjoy.**

**Chapter six: May I confide my Dreams in You?**

Three hours had passed since Sasuke had fallen asleep. Naruto was sitting in the love seat only a foot away from the mummbling raven. The boy had been tossing and turning for the past hour. It seemed as if he was having a horrible dream.

Which he probably was. Since he had been groaning inchoherent things the whole time. Naruto never took his eyes off of the raven. He felt the need to let the boy have his nightmare, so that maybe he will overcome what ever irked him.

Only moments later did the young Uchiha shoot up from his place and look around quickly. His breath came out in raggid gasps and he seemed to try and find something. He then jumped up and about punched Naruto in his face when he had placed his hand on the ravens shoulder.

"No need to hit me...I aint gonna hurt you teme." Smiling to him he sat down on the couch next to him. "Nightmare?"

"Yea...I guess...more like a recap of what I told you..." Making an 'o' with his mouth Naruto nodded to Sasuke and then stood.

"What do you want to eat? I cant cook much, but I can sorta kinda try." Sasuke laughed and stood up walking over to the blond and Pushed him down on the love seat stradling him.

"I want you, to admit that you want me. Then I'll make us food."

Naruto laughed and shoved the taller boy off of him. "Right. I'll just make myself something to eat then." He walked into the kitchen huming a soft tune his mother used to do for him when he was child.

Naruto really didnt know what to make himself to eat. There was just too much food. So deciding he didnt really want to cook, he pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer and turned the oven on pre-heat.

Jumping up onto the counter he sat there looking at his hands until Sasuke walked in and cleared his throat.

"I must tell you something."

Looking at him Naruto nodded and then leaned foward. "Lay it on me." He watched the raven walk closer to him his onyx eyes locked on blue ones.

"I wont lie, I like you." Jaw dropping, hands sweating, mind numb. Thats how Naruto felt. Sasuke had just said he liked him. Well they had only known each other for a few day's so it was odd to think the boy liked him.

Sitting there for a few moments the blond looked away and confused Sasuke. "Does that mean you dont like me back dobe?"

"N-no...I do...but I've never dated anyone before is all.." Naruto looked back at Sasuke and smiled. "But I aint dating you yet teme. No way in hell. You have to prove you arent such an asshole. And that your not just playing a trick on me."

"Right..." Sasuke just smirked and walked away leaving Naruto to watch the pizza cook.

----

It was around eight at night. Both of the teens had been eating fattening things while playig the video games in the living room. Once again Sasuke had accused Naruto of cheating because he won almost every round they played in each game. Naruto just stated that Sasuke didnt play games as often, so he wasnt as good. Which made total sense to the raven.

They had been talking about childhood memeories, good and bad. Friends they used to have. Things they still love to do but wouldnt admit it. Both had found out that what they had in common was pretty stupid. And what they hated the other liked.

They were not onto the topic of college.

"So, Sasuke, why are you taking science classes?" Naruto was chewing on a piece of a twizzler as he beat the shit out of Sasuke's character in the game Virtua Fighter 5.

"Because I want to be a CSI. You got a problem with that?" Hitting Naruto's character back he smirked. He was going to win this one for sure.

"Naw, thats cool. Better than my choice. I just really hope I get scouted for soccer. Because...I dont want to be a lawyer...though, if I have to be then I will." Getting in a few more hits Naruto won and smirked while setting down his controller and leaning back.

Sasuke glared at the t.v. then looked back over at the blond. "So...did you ever have a girl friend?"

"Nope...I had a girl that liked me. But she's in Russia still...she was pretty, and smart, and...everything a guy could want. But...I just didnt feel the same about her."

Nodding Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and looked at the bars. He had three. Hitting one, he then hit talk and it dailed a phone number. Putting the phone to his ear he took a deep breath.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

_"Hello..." _The voice was smooth and slow. Yet hushed.

"Hey...you remember how you said we'd still be...a couple after you moved?"

Heavy breathing was heard, then a sigh. _"We're over arent we?"_

"Yea..." Hanging up his phone he chuckled and leaned his head back.

The blond watched his new 'friend' break up with his boyfriend, who he assumed to be Sai. Leaving it be he stood up. "I'm going to go take another shower...I'll be down in ten minutes."

Shutting his eyes Sasuke grunted in response. He sat there on the couch listening to Naruto go up the stairs and into the bathroom.

After a few seconds the shower was turned on, and then, the most unfateful thing happened. Sasuke's phone rang. Looking at it his eyes went wide and his body froze.

As it rang loudly he began to shake more. The number read. "1-675-334-2256"(1)

----

An man who looked to be in his twenties stood aganst the window sill of his hotel room. A slick black phone held to his ear. His dull black hair dropped down to his shoulders while his eyes were black with a red ring in them. His skin was white like snow.

Another man was sitting on the couch looking at the glow of the t.v. screen. The room was dark except for the light from that. The mans hair was red and his skin was a peach color.

His green eyes were locked onto the screen as he watched the show that was on. His expression was bored, and his eyes were dull. He wanted to do something exciting. Not sit in this room, with this man of all people.

As the black haired man stood there he looked down at his phone as he shut it. "Its begun..."

Turning the red head looked at him. "Itachi...its been going on. You just want to end it, so you're saying this is the beginning. But really its the end. So its the beginning of the end. Which means I get to kill people right?"

Itachi looked at the red head and sighed. The man never talked, but when he did, he talked a lot. Shaking his head at the man he walked over to the couch and sat down next to him resting his arm on the back of the couch.

Sighing the red head leaned against Itachi and then looked up at him. "Please..."

"Sasori...I'll let you kill one of them. Thats it..." Smiling the red head moved up and kissed Itachi lightly his hand moving below the weasals shirt.

His fingers ran over the well toned stomach of his lover. "Shall I?"

Itachi smirked at his lover then pulled him up for a lustful kiss. He ran his tounge over Sasori's lips before sliding his slick muscle into the other mans mouth. As he caressed the inside of Sasori's mouth he felt the mans hands moving down his pants.

Allowing him to do so he pulled away from the kiss to yank both of their shirts off. Once they were the kiss resumed and Itachi's pants were open his erection sticking out.

That night would be like every other. Filled with lustful sex and pain.

----

Sasuke sat there trying to calm himself down. He knew his brother was trying to get him to answer the phone so he could track him down. So if he didnt answer the phone, he'd be fine right? Most likely not.

He heard a thump then a curse as Naruto fell down the two bottom steps. Turning and smiling at him lightly he stood up and went over to help the blond.

"You really are an idiot, dobe." Naruto smirked and dusted off his starter shorts.

"I was thinking about doing this earlier teme, so I'm going to." Shoving Sasuke against the wall he crashed his mouth on Sasuke's. Running his tounge along the ravens lower lip he noticed that the boy opened his mouth and took full advantage of it.

Sasuke groaned lightly when Naruto's tounge entered his mouth and rushed over his own tounge. He didnt know that Naruto liked him at all, he thought the boy just put up with him.

Pulling away they both looked at eachother for a moment. Naruto was the first to speak.

"You are so uke. And now I'm done." Sasuke was stunned. He didnt know what to make of what jus happened.

He turned to the blond. "You just wanted to know if I was uke all the time!.?"

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke. "Yea, so I know that when I fuck you, I get to top."

They stood there silent for a moment then Sasuke smirked and shoved past the blond going to go lay on the couch again. If they were both going to play hard to get, then why not just let him know he wanted him? Because, that would ruin his fun. So the raven just laid there his hand up his shirt rubbing his stomach.

"Tempting me?" Naruto sat down on the raven and smirked when the boy coughed.

"No, why do you ask?" His voice was getting high because of Narutos weight on his stomach.

Laughing Naruto laid down on the raven and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled the crook of Sasuke's neck and then kissed his neck. "Because its working, but I'm tired, you're tired. Lets sleep."

Before Sasuke could get a word in Naruto's mouth covered his in a slow kiss. He melted into it, allowing the night to go on as it would.

----

Kakashi sat on the bed in Jiraya's spair room. Iruka was laying next to him his eyes wide open. "I hope they're alright...they could be trying to kill each other...or ruining the house Kakashi!"

Laughing the scarecrow leaned down and kissed his husbands head before turning out the lights and getting under the covers. He looked next to his husband to see his son slumbering peacefully.

"I'm sure they're fine...and...Iruka...I love you so much." Running his calloused fingers through his lovers hair he smiled. Iruka then wrapped his arm around Kakashi's neck and pulled him close so that he would in turn wrap his arms around him, and their son.

Doing so Kakashi kissed his husbands temple and then laid his head down. "G'night Love, son..."

xXx

Out in the living room Jiraya sat on the floor typing away on his wireless lap top. He was writing the rest of his new book. Sure he was a super perv who stalked women just to get a glimps of their bodies. But atleast he was a well paid one.

Tsunade, his sister, had come over with Iruka, Kakashi, and their son to hang for alittle. And ended up staying over, due to the snow.

As he finished his last chapter he shut down his laptop and leaned back sipping his coffee. Just then his sister walked into the room.

"Did you hear about Naruto moving back?" Nodding Jiraya kept sipping his coffee. "Did you know the Uchiha still lives there?"

"Yes...and that'll be good for the both of them." Tsunade just shook her head and leaned back once she sat down on the couch.

They sat in silence for a while both thinking of what to say. Neither really knew. They never were good at talking to each other.

Looking back at his sister he nodded his head as his good night. He then stood and walked to his room.

She watched him. Knowing he hated talking with her since their brothers death. So she decided to go through his laptop.

----

It had been three hours and Naruto was dead asleep. He had fallen asleep while they were talking. They were both in their boxers now. Before they had started talking, they wanted to feel eachothers skin. Which amazingly didnt turn either one on, maybe because they knew that they werent going to have sex.

Either way Sasuke was tired but couldnt sleep, so instead he ran his fingers through the blond locks infront of him. He was listening to the light mummbling and breathing of Naruto.

The lights in the house were off and the only other sound was the sound of the clock ticking. As Sasuke listened to it he fell asleep slowly, drifting off into a dream he wished he didnt have.

**(1) XD Its Sasori's cell phone, Sasuke' know's that Sasori is with his brother. Soooo yea.**

**Okay, be happy all of you. XD and review lots! And I'll update this one in three day's instead of five. I'll be updating Let the blood run tomorrow night. Yay. Because I have a plan. It goes like this.**

**Update Autumn**

**Update Perhaps angles have no names only beautiful faces**

**Update Let the blood run, let the rain wash it away**

**Update one-shot (unless I dont have one)**

**Ect. Then I start over again. But because the one-shots might take a while. I'll be taking a two day break from updating. Then I'll start again. Sooo yea. Its sort of a plan on how I should write. So yes, please review lots! And uhm...yea hope you liked it. Sorry for the jumping around. I had to do it in this one!**


End file.
